


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [3]
Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce's thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from 1_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Stay or Should I Go?

After the chaos from Ultron’s first awakening Bruce had worried how he might react. Knowing that their home was basically turned against them and that if they stayed there then there would only be more danger. They had the safety of Clint’s family, who none of them knew about, but it still didn’t feel safe enough for him. They were away from everything Ultron could use against them, from the technology he was using to track them, but it still felt like the machine had a hold on them no other villain had before.

 

Bruce had worried not about himself, but about Nat and how she would fair in this kind of fight. Sure she had been in the Avengers for a while now, but she was the most normal of all of them in his eyes. She was just a spy, with no armour or defences like he, Steve or Tony had and she wasn’t all powerful like Thor. If anything the two spies were the only ones that would likely have the chance at a normal life after the hell of all the Avengers had blown over.

 

He had been stirring in his mind, in the room he had been kindly offered, trying to piece together just what he could do to make sure she survived. The Big Guy had seemed to accept her, even letting her tame him, but whether he would be willing to help her when they were both in danger was another reason. He worried that eventually the Hulk would snap at her, would lash out and she would get harmed just for trying to help and protect him. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated as his mind raced and rushed as he thought about the hell that he could put Nat through from his own chaos.

 

He couldn’t deny there was a part of him that loved her, that wanted to stay and protect her and help her but the other half was screaming at him; telling him he was only a danger to her. His mind was in turmoil with the idea of harming her really worrying him. His own question seemed to be answered when she hadn’t long come into the room, after he had finished a cooling shower to try and calm down, realising just how affectionate she was for him. He knew he was too deep in and that he’d have to try and get himself out of it.

 

He had wished he could build up the courage to ask her the one question he had always asked himself whenever he came found someone getting too close; but that was never going to happen. He took his last chance to help her, the Hulk protecting her and taking her somewhere safe, before rushing off with that one question standing out in his mind again; while looking back at her.

 

**_“Should I stay or should I go?”_ **


End file.
